Certain aerodynamic devices may be actuated via mechanisms that include tracks. The tracks may be supported by and may move on one or more rollers. The rollers may also guide the track to move in a specific path. In certain instances, one or more of the rollers may fail, which may lead to the track moving in a path different from the specific path. In certain examples, the track may contact other components if the track moves on a path different from the specific path with undesirable consequences. Thus, a cost effective technique of detecting roller failures may be desirable.